Unexpected Arrival
by sapphire-ella855
Summary: Gintoki, Katsura and Takasugi were old comrades, studying under Shoyou-sensei. During their lives with him, they met different adventures and so on. One includes a girl named Nakajima Reika, their first love. First time, please give it a shot.


Unexpected Arrival  
Chapter One: School

Nakajima Reika hated school.  
No, actually that's the understatement of the century.  
She loathed school days, detested it, held a grudge against it. Pretty much anything to do with a severe hateful feeling she felt for school days.

When she was 7, she started being a student in her cousin, Shoyou-sensei's, all boys' dojo that included the most strongest and dangerous samurai  
trainees in the whole Edo. To her, this was a dream come true. She would be the classmate of the strongest yet most dangerous samurai trainees in Edo.  
She was so excited she could hardly stand it. That is, until she actually started.

On the first day, she was introduced to all of her going-to-be classmates, all of whom looked extremely sophisticated and regal. They nodded their heads courteously when she was introduced to them by Shoyou-sensei.

However, that quickly changed once sensei left so Reika and her new classmates could get acquainted. As soon as the door slid close, Reika turned back around to face her new bosses with a large, sweet smile on her face only to gasp at the sight she saw.

The trainees no longer looked courteous or polite, mature or influential, regal or sophisticated. In short words, they no longer looked boring. Instead, they looked like hungry and lustful predators. Reika couldn't help but gulp.

Before she could even utter a word out, she was penetrated by the males' eyes who had predator-like glints reflecting in their eyes. 'W-What the hell?!'  
She could also swear she heard several mutterings of 'all of it, mine' coming from almost everyone of them. But she assured herself that it was just her imagination... or at least she really hoped so.

Everyday was very much hated by her, being asked such questions by the males everyday whenever it's freetime and being gazed at every time, even during classes. She was already uncomfortable in the beginning, but these just seem to make her even more uncomfortable. God, why must they torment her further?

Today was not any different too. Several boys surrounded a 12-year-old girl after hearing the sound of the ringing bells echoing through the halls of the small dojo, signaling that it was already dismissal time, ending the day's classes.

"Reika-chan, Reika-chan, do you have any plans for today?" asked one student, "Do you want to go with me?" The brown haired girl placed a hand on her cheek, a slight frown lacing her lips. With a sweet, melodic voice, she said, "Oh my, I'm sorry but I can't. I'm occupied with Shoyou-sensei today."

Several groans spread through the room after she finished. Who could stand a chance from the teacher, anyway? "How about tomorrow, Reika-chan?" another student spoke.

"Sorry, tomorrow is Gin-chan's day," she said with a smile she hoped was apologetic, that got the boys drooling over her. But as their minds registered Gintoki's name, all heads snapped to him who was at the very back, smirking victoriously with his arms crossed. They glared daggers at him but he didn't bulge from his seat.

"How about the next day?" one more of the students asked. "Wednesday is already reserved for Ko-chan, sorry," she replied as she scratched the back of her head. The boys instantly turned to Katsura, who was calmly eating his ramen beside Gintoki, and glared at him. Another rival, they assumed.

"But Zura is a gay!" Katsura nearly choked on his noodles, his eyes popping open and widening, "I'm not a gay! And it's not Zura, it's Katsura!"

"Do you have any plans on Thursday?" another classmate insisted. The girl smiled mischieviously, "Thursday is also off the list. I'm busy with Shin-chan on that day," she shifted her eyes to her side, watching Shinsuke's actions from the corner of her eyes. The violet haired boy was practicing wielding his sword with Shoyou-sensei watching him.

The jealous boys pouted, "Unfair! Reika-chan always hangs out with those three jerks with different worlds," "Ah, please don't be angry. Maybe, next time. Let's see," she reassured them but her words seem to not work.

"How about you just abandon them and hang out with us, instead?" In half a minute, her amethyst eyes turned cold and violent and her smile morphed to a sadistic smirk, "How about I never hang out with you guys, instead?" Her voice was soft but her tone was threatening, soothing yet cold. Her eyes showed apathy, despite of the bright-coloured orbs and her stare was cold. Her fan-boys slightly shivered as they deciphered what she just said. She tried to spill it out politely but her tone and eyes showed that she was very much unagreeing to their ridiculous suggestion. And this gesture was very much appreciated by her very overprotective, possessive and sometimes selfish friends - Sakata Gintoki, Katsura Kotaro and Takasugi Shinsuke.


End file.
